


Sunsets

by smalltownmotel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Kinda, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, This is very short, and like isak's name is only mentioned once, but well, i was walking home sometime during winter and the sky was all pink, ok now onto the actual tags, only implied, so this came to my mind, this is actually the first time ever i post on here wowsie, this is too poetic bc i'm a bloody hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltownmotel/pseuds/smalltownmotel
Summary: Isak dreams of cities with prettier sunsets. With more calm and more quiet acceptance and more happiness.





	Sunsets

Isak dreams of cities with prettier sunsets. With more calm and more quiet acceptance and more happiness.

Sunsets are supposed to make you happy. But they just make him long for places he can’t go. With pink clouds and kindness.

Here, everything’s grey. His family. His clothes. His daily routine. His thoughts. His whole life a mix of shades of grey, just like Oslo sunsets during the dark months. Pink is not grey. Pink is everything he wants in his life. Pink is kind and accepting. And it’s calm. Calm.

He lays awake at night, wondering how far he has to go to see pink sunsets. If he can stay in his country. Or go somewhere south where people’s smiles are bigger, the sun burns the concrete and it smells of dust and sea salt.

Hope is an unreliable thing, and hope is what starts leaving his mind. He wonders if even his hope was grey.

 

But then there’s him. Ocean blue eyes, and strong arms holding onto him, and the kindest smile he has ever seen. He realizes he has nowhere to go. Because now he has someone painting pink on every sunset for the rest of his life. Or just right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, it's emil, thanks for reading. kudos/comments are highly appreciated since this is actually my first time posting on here. 
> 
> if you wanna talk or sth follow me on tumblr: lgbtqevak.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you have a good day <3


End file.
